


Love is its own rescue

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Is A Good Friend, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan hates being fussed over, Treat, they're all looking out for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: When Anakin comes to him for help, the first thing Cody does is calculate how many explosives he'll needFortunately, the mission Anakin has for him, will need no bombs, just a lot of patience and some unbreakable locksOr how Anakin uses Cody to force Obi-Wan to take care of himself for once
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 274
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Love is its own rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritLarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/gifts).



That Anakin was the one who turned up, told Cody immediately that the situation was beyond dire. Usually he went to Obi-Wan, Ahsoka or Rex when he needed help. 

“Sir”, Cody greeted him, already wondering how many explosives he should bring. Probably twice as many as he thought would be necessary.

“Commander Cody, I have a mission for you.” Anakin looked and sounded serious. That was another cause for concern. In his mind, Cody tripled the explosives he should pack. “Please follow me.” He gestured to the speeder.

“Right now, sir? I’m not prepared for a mission.” Cody wasn’t even wearing armour. He and the 212th were on leave after the near disaster on Taris had left Obi-Wan so badly wounded he needed to be placed in a bacta tank.

“Believe me, Commander, you are more than ready for this mission”, Anakin replied and waved impatiently to get him to climb into the speeder.

Intrigued but still worried, Cody climbed in. Anakin was a brilliant pilot but he tended to use a lot of risky manoeuvres and shortcuts across spaces that had not been designed for it. No wonder Obi-Wan hated flying if he regularly had to put up with this.

“The Temple, sir?” Cody asked when Anakin parked the speeder at the bottom of the pyramid. “If this is a debrief, I should really be in uniform.”

“Don’t worry, Commander, it’s not a debrief. Do you know how long the minimal resting period after bacta immersion is?” Now that he thought about it, Cody found that Anakin sounded less serious and more annoyed. Disgruntled might be the right word.

“It is the time spent inside the tank plus one standard day.” Pretty much everyone knew that.

“Exactly. That means your mission will last three days, make it four if you can to make up for all the times he didn’t adhere to the rules.” Anakin said as he strode across the hallways. 

Out of habit, Cody glanced around to make note of his surroundings but he was paying full attention to Anakin. “Are you talking about General Kenobi?”

Anakin scoffed. “I’ve cuffed him to the cot and left Rex there with orders to shoot if he frees himself but I know you’re the only one he listens to.”

Cody desperately wished he was wearing his helmet so no one could see him blush. “Sir, I…”

“I apologise for cutting your vacation short”, Anakin actually sounded remorseful about that, “but in the ten years I’ve known him, Obi-Wan has rarely obeyed the resting rule post-bacta immersion.” 

“That’s fine, sir”, Cody assured him. In some regards being locked in the same room with Obi-Wan for a few days was better than any vacations Cody would’ve had. If only Obi-Wan hadn’t been recently injured.

They could hear the voices before they could understand the words being said, Rex, stern and unmovable, and Obi-Wan, exasperated with a hint of charm. “You have to see how ridiculous this is, Rex.”

“Just following orders, sir”, Rex said, his arms crossed over his chest. He was in armour and thus a much more imposing figure than Cody currently. “If you want to complain, General Skywalker should be back soon.”

“Brought you come company”, Anakin said and then pushed Cody into the room, locking the door behind him. Through it, Cody could hear him do something to the lock that would undoubtedly seal it until he decided to let them both out.

“Ah, Cody.” Obi-Wan as if he wasn’t currently handcuffed to the bed, and not with the standard GAR handcuffs but rather energy-based ones that Cody had seen the CIS use to restrain Jedi. General Skywalker didn’t do things halfway. 

“I don’t suppose Anakin gave you a key?”

Cody shook his head. Except now that he mentioned it, he could feel something in his trousers’ pockets that Anakin must have slipped in there.

“I’m sorry he dragged you into this. As I was trying to explain, there is really no need...”

“You were caught in an explosion”, Cody interrupted him.

A faint blush appeared on Obi-Wan’s cheeks. “Well, yes, but there is no need for him to make such a fuss. I’m out of the bacta tank and perfectly fine.”

“Rules exist for a reason.”

“If I wanted to have my own words quoted back at me, I’ll seek Anakin’s company.” There was a note of embarrassment in his voice.

“You made me take off more time than usual when I was injured”; Cody reminded him.

“That was a different situation. You were injured off-world.”

“And Chandrilian bacta is worse than the one used on Coruscant?” He decided to humour him.

“It might be. There can be reginal differences in bacta effectivity and - “

Instead of letting him rant, Cody decided to kiss him instead. He found it to be a very efficient distraction technique for Obi-Wan if somewhat limited in applicability especially when they were on a mission.

Obi-Wan hummed when they separated. “What was that for?”

“You. If I let you out of these handcuffs, do you promise me to let me take care of you?”

“Cody - “

“Do you promise?”

“Only under duress. And because I don’t think either of us can open that door until Anakin willingly lets us out.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” It was the handcuff key that Anakin had slipped into his pocket and so Cody had no problems getting Obi-Wan out. Though, when he tried to get up from the bed, Cody stopped him.

“Lie down.”

“Cody - “

“You promised.” 

Obi-Wan huffed as if to remind him that he had been coerced into this arrangement but he did lie back down. Carefully, Cody lay down next to him, quite an achievement on the narrow bed, though one helped by Obi-Wan choosing to rest his head on Cody’s chest.

“You do realise that Anakin will see this as an incentive to rope you into helping me recover even more in the future?” If he had leaned anything about him, then Cody knew that Obi-Wan hated it when people fussed over him. 

“I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, well”, Obi-Wan yawned. “I guess I could get used to this.” He closed his eyes and grew heavy in Cody’s arms as sleep claimed him.

“Me, too”, Cody whispered as he pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s hair. “Me, too.”


End file.
